


The Sun On My Chest

by starryplant



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryplant/pseuds/starryplant
Summary: A soulmate au where markings much like tattoos appear on your soulmates body. The markings pertain to your interests, passions, personality or life events.  Things like interests tend to fade away when they don't pertain to you anymore, but some stay, these are the things that really make you, you and shape your life. Dan and Phil struggle to find each other and make the other their new home.





	1. Forming and Changing Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's younger years. The forming and description of their marks.

The sun. Ever sense Dan was a born he had a large marking of a sun on his chest. It grew and shrank as he grew older but it was always there. Dan didn't quite know what it meant, if his soulmate liked the outdoors, warm weather, the color yellow, was important in many people's life's, or something entirely different. But he did know, thanks to this marking that whoever his soulmate was, they were older than him probably by at least 3 years, as 3 years is the average age of the younger when the older of the soulmates gets the youngers passions on them in the form of the marks.

Nothing. Nothing on his body no marks, no pictures for over 7 years. Phil now knew he was the oldest, somewhat glad he would be older, so therefor in his mind, in charge. But this also led to so many questions. Not knowing anything about his soulmate, if they were born yet, if they had things in common, just nothing about them. But Phil was still young, he didn't care much to be honest and he couldn't grasp the whole concept very well either so I suppose it didn't really matter that much.

Then on a cloudy day as Phil sat in primary school, something appeared on his arm. Phil was excited to finally know something about this person that he knew he would be best friends with, as the friendship part was all that mattered to the little boy at this point in his life. But what he saw, on his arm was a baby toy. A picture of one of those baby toy pianos that light up and talk. It was a bit strange to him, to think that the person he would spend his life with was at that moment a baby. If he met them that day they would have nothing in common. I mean he's seven and his soulmate is A BABY probably no more than 4 years old. But nevertheless he was still happy there was something.

As the years went on the markings on each changed, came, went away. Sometimes each would lay awake at night pondering their bodies. Appreciating the form of art covering them and wondering just what each image meant. Wondering when they would meet the other and if they even knew themselves well enough to know when that happened.

Colors and games and words and of course the sun. These things made Phil happy. Made him who he was. Was who he was. And they were a part of Dan. And they made him happy.

Music and games and space and a brain surrounded by colors. These were the things that made Dan happy. Made him who he was. Was who he was. And they were a part of Phil. And they made him happy.


	2. Turning Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The markings on Phil's body turn grey. Dan and Phil are now older, in their late teens and early twenties respectively.

Now Dan, in his late teens and Phil in his early twenties. Phil had noticed many of the markings going away. Not particularly odd, except new ones didn't appear replacing the old near enough. And the disappearing was happening so quickly. Phil didn't know what was wrong. Why this was happening? And his friends or his parents or even the internet didn't give him a straight answer. There were too many things they said it could be. So Phil stayed wondering and stayed worried.

Dan was noticing changes too. Not with his markings. But with himself. He just didn't care anymore. Almost like he couldn't feel anymore. Nothing seemed to fill that need deep inside of himself. And he hated it. Hate and confusion and loss and sadness and if you could somehow feel emptiness, he felt that too. And all of that just kept on building up in his attempt to just act normal, like nothing was wrong.

Until one day when he just broke down. Alone in his room he wept, cried bawled his eyes out and whatever other synonym for it that there was. He did. And everything came out. And stayed out.

On that same night, somewhere on the other side of the country, there was Phil. And he knew what was happening. His marks changed. Various hues of grays they became. And that one factor was enough for a direct answer. His soulmate was having a break down. Was sad, depressed, ill. And so as his soulmate broke down, crying, Phil cried for them. With them.

Everything was still kinda messed up after that. But what were they supposed to do? What was Phil supposed to do? He had no way of helping. No way of comforting them. Him. He was pretty sure they were a him. Phil was interested in boys. That's just the way it was. He would look at all the pretty boys while he was in town, in crowded places and sort of played out a dream in his head where they were his soulmate and that this one moment in the supermarket was fate or something. And secretly Dan would do the same, even if he wasn't as proud of it as Phil was. But Dan still didn't know if his soulmate was a boy or a girl or something else entirely. His heart didn't care who they were, even if his mind did.


	3. Through A Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil decides to start YouTube. Dan watches those videos and finds himself having a crush on the dark haired, blue eyed boy.

Phil wanted to talk to people. Share his life and create things. He also kinda wanted to get himself out there, show his marks to the world so maybe by some chance his soulmate would watch and see and know who he was. So he made a youtube. He didn't have a good camera at all and he didn't know what he was doing. But he decided to take the plunge and record then post his first ever video.

Surprisingly a good amount of people started to watch his videos. Phil was not expecting this. Youtube was fairly new at the time and not many people were posting videos of themselves on a regular basis. Just cats and babies and funny clips. No one expected people to gain an audience from this. But Phil did and he liked it, it gave his life a sort of purpose. It gave him something to do and people to do it for.

Skip a few years later into 2009 and youtube was getting bigger and bigger. Sense Dan didn't have many friends he spent a lot of time at home, on the internet. He liked youtube, he wasn't obsessed with it but he did like it and he did go on there and explore every once in a while. One time he found this boy "Amazingphil" just talking in his bedroom being what Dan thought to be super cute! So Dan subscribed and began watching more videos from this guy. And he noticed that his marks were grey. Dan knew what this meant. But he also noticed that the marks were of things he liked, things that he could attribute himself to. But it couldn't be right? Maybe he was just trying to make Phil's markings fit into him. And it's not like Dan could see that many, all he could see were the ones not covered by clothes. There must be at least a few other people that fit those few markings. He couldn't be this super cute guys' soulmate. He just couldn't.

But he was. And maybe it's because Dan could feel it or maybe because he was lonely or because Phil was cute. But Dan began to obsess a little bit over the youtube boy with dark hair and the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Following him on every social media he had. Watching all his videos. Thinking about him at night. Just trying to find the courage to say something. Anything. But he never could.

"A marking of me?" a new video from Amazingphil sitting right in Dan's subscription box. Hitting play.

"Hey guys so something weird happened with my markings? I mean they were a bit usual before, being all black and white and all. But this time there is a picture of me! My face, on my hand. MY SOULMATE KNOWS WHO I AM GUYS! But the problem is I don't know who they are. Gosh who are you, mystery man? Well anyway here's the new marking close up!" Phil then proceeded to get up and put his hand in in front of the camera, showing a grey picture of him. Well not completely grey, the eyes were bright and the same color as the real Phil's eyes. "So anyway I don't know if you're watching this but if you are soulmate, please tell me. If you even think a little bit that you're him. Talk to me, please. I want to be there for you. And I'm glad my eyes could bring a little color to your life haha. So bye bye! See you next time!" and the video ended.

Could it really be? Was Dan Phil's soulmate? Was there even enough evidence for him to justify telling Phil that he might be? "do you know what? Yes, I'm gonna tell him!" he said out loud, luckily no one hearing. But he was too busy opening twitter and figuring out what to say to such a lovely boy to care anyway.

"@Amazingphil ur markings kinda match me and my markings kinda match u but idk" enter.

And so those words that Dan typed got sent off into cyber space. Dan wondered if Phil would even see it. Dan wondered if Phil would even care or believe it. Dan wondered if Phil would reply to him. Phil wondered who this boy was.

Phil recognized the username "danisnotonfire" he saw that name a lot recently, everywhere he went. He didn't know a lot about this mystery person but he recognized the name when it popped up in his mentions. Saying that their markings matched. There were other people sending him messages of the same sorts but none grabbed his attention more than this one. He should probably try to see what this Dan looked like, if that was even his real name. As all his profile pictures were of a cartoon llama. In his twitter bio Phil found out that his name was Dan, he was 18 years old, and he liked Muse. He had to scroll a bit back into his twitter to find a picture of the boy. And dang he was pretty attractive! Phil hoped Dan was telling the truth and the truth was enough for their markings to actually match. To be soulmates. Ok maybe Phil rushed into hoping all of that a little too fast, but he couldn't help it.

Phil followed Dan and DMed him. "Hi J I'm Phil, well you probably already know that but nice to meet you! Do you mind telling me a bit about your markings? Maybe a picture of them if that's okay?" and sent it off hoping for the best.

Wow. Just wow. Dan was not expecting a response. I mean he was hoping for it but not really expecting it. But what would he do now? Would he try to explain his markings, or send a picture? Markings are kinda all over the place, how much was Phil expecting? How much was he willing to send?

Dan decided to take his shirt off, he felt a bit silly and perverted doing it. But it allowed Phil to see a lot of the markings that way, especially what seemed like the most special one. The sun on his chest. So with his stomach showing, one arm to his side and the other stretched out and a bit up to hold the camera he took the picture then transferred it to his computer.

"sorry for the shirtless pic but this allows you to see a lot more of them. and if our markings do match maybe you know what the sun means, as it seems to be important" send.

"Thank you! And it's no problem. I actually do like a lot of the things that are in your markings. However, I'm not really sure what the sun would mean? But there are a lot of similarities with the other ones that our markings could actually match. I would like to talk to you some more and share some more markings if that's all right? You haven't seen all of mine either so." Phil sent the DM and then a second later he sent a picture of him topless. Phil also thought that Dan looked really hot but he didn't mention that at all to him.

Sweet Jesus on a boat! Damn Phil was really fucking hot! And now Dan had to figure out what other part of him he would send. His shirt was still off so maybe his back? But that would be really hard to take a picture of. His legs? Dan didn't really like his legs, they were all hairy and a little bit chubby, but what else was he going to send?

Dan and Phil sent picture after picture until ever part of them was seen by the other. Well almost every part. Each one confident that the others markings match them almost perfectly. A few markings were left to interpretation and they didn't want to get their hopes up when it could just be them reading into it too much. So they weren't sure. They also didn't want to bring up that they were most likely soulmates to the other so soon, that seemed like a weird thing to do.

What did this mean? Other than the markings, an age, a name and a face, Phil still didn't know much about Dan. And even though Dan felt like he knew Phil through his videos, he didn't really. There was still much to learn. And they would have to start a friendship before falling in love.


	4. Meet Me At The Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan hops on a train going up north. They finally meet each other in person.

Looking out the window of the train. A train moving so fast there was only a blur on the other side of the glass. Dan sometimes wanted to be like that, a blur. But not today. Today Dan was travelling to meet Phil. They had been talking for months now and knew so much about the other. Knew so much about the markings on their bodies, seen pictures and videos of them. But they knew that nothing could beat seeing them in person. Seeing the colors as they were and being able to touch them. To touch what was part of themselves. To be able to feel the others body. So they made plans for Dan to get on a train and meet Phil. Stay there for a bit and be happy. Excitement filled Dan's veins. His heart beating faster and faster every moment he neared Phil.

Waiting. That's all Phil could do anymore. He already cleaned is room, and the whole house and changed his clothes a million times. But still it was an hour before Phil had to leave to the train station. To pick up Dan. To finally touch him. To finally meet, actual face to face meet his soul mate. They weren't dating yet. Even though they knew what the markings meant. They decided to take things slower. But they still flirted. They still spent most of their times by the computer talking to each other. Thinking of each other the rest of the time.

The woman voice came on over the speakers in the train. Dan finally listened to her, didn't ignore like the rest of the time. Announcing his stop. Urging him to get off. And of course "mind the gap". Dan stood up and pushed pass the people so he could reach the door on time. He looked above him for a sign telling him where to go. A rush of anxiety filled him. And the train left. He was in a new place. He didn't know how to get around. Where to go. Where exactly he'd meet Phil. What he would do once he did. Who would spot who first? Would he casually walk up to him or would they run towards each other like in the movies? Hugging, would they hug? Would they stand in the middle of the station for a long greeting? Or would they quickly say hi and then head out so they could have more space? All of these questions scared Dan. But he wanted to see Phil so badly. So he looked back up, found the sign and headed towards the exit.

Phil was at the station now. As close as he could get to Dan's train without actually having a ticket. Looking at everyone walking by. Looking for a tall boy with straight brown hair. Looking for Dan. His Dan. Phil's whole body jumping whenever he saw someone that might be him. His heart beating hard, rampant in his chest. A smile that seemed it would never go away.

Is that him? Could that be him?

Walking. Briskly walking, dodging all the people. Dan's eyes glued to Phil. Standing right in front of Phil. Now hugging Phil. He didn't want to let go. It seemed like he spent forever in Phil's arms. By the time Phil finally pulled away, forever stopped feeling like such a long time and Dan needed more. Another touch. Another moment of warmth. But he wouldn't ask to. He was too afraid.

"Hey it's good to see you!" Phil smiled, closing his eyes, looking a few inches down at the shorter man.

"It's good to see you too!" That was an understatement. Dan was absolutely ecstatic to see Phil.

"My house isn't that far away so we're walking a bit if that's fine?"

They walked for around 10 minutes. Mostly quite. Mostly looking at the other while the other wasn't looking. Someone always looking. They couldn't take theirs eyes of the others body.

They were nervous, awkward, not knowing what to say to the other. But yet not as bad as they thought it would be. The silence was more just, silence and not some void coming to get them and tear them down.

"This is it!!"

"It's a beautiful house." And it truly was. Nice and big.

"You can thank my mum for that one. She does all the landscaping." Phil chuckled out.

"Okay I will!" Dan wouldn't really but it was hardly a lie. Just something people say in response whilst in conversation.

"Mum! I'm home! Do you want to come meet Dan?" Phil yelled, over in the direction of another room. "Is that fine? Meeting my mum?" Quieter this time, only for Dan to hear.

"Um yeah that's alright" Dan was truthfully a little bit nervous to meet her. More nervous than he already was just standing by Phil. But he liked Phil, he was so sweet so he though his mum would be sweet as well. And she was. So sweet. She seemed to love Dan.

Then they headed up stairs. Up towards Phil's room. Dan looking at all the things in Phil's home. Phil looking at Dan. Both thinking. Wondering. Would this be as good in person?


	5. Shyly Move Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Phil's bed. They sit at first far apart. But slowly move in closer.

They both went and sat on Phil’s bed. As there was nowhere else to sit in the small, colorful room. They sat far apart. Not wanting to intrude on the other person space. Not yet knowing the boundaries they each had. And they talked. About how Dan’s trip there had been. Was there a good view? Had it been a long journey?  
But there was not more to their conversation. They talked every day. For hours on end. So there wasn’t much new that the other could learn. Not much else to say. Just a bunch of things they could do.  
“I want to film a video with you while you’re here. If that’s okay?” and Phil did. He had spent weeks thinking of videos. Something to share with all the people that watched him to show that he was happy with this person. With the person that had his life within their marks. Although he didn’t quite have any good solid plan for it yet.  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Dan had hoped that Phil would ask him to film a video. He loved youtube and the idea of being a youtuber. But he wouldn’t dare ask Phil, make it seem like he’s somehow using him for it. “What sorts of things do you have in mind?”  
“Oh perhaps a q and a and just whatever we feel like talking about or doing.” He paused and looked up at Dan. “I just want you to have a good time here. And I want to show everyone your cute face.” And smiled in the most flirty way he knew how to.  
Butterflies exploded within them.  
That was enough to break the tension. Even though they were both shy and new at this. They understood that the other wanted to be there. Wanted them. And that there really wasn’t much time until Dan had to leave. So they should make the most of the moments they did have together in those few days.  
They both slowly began moving closer to the other. Inch by inch. Until their hands touched. And Phil placed his hand on top. Dan, choking down the fear, filled with courage and took the others hand in his. Fingers intertwining. Holding hands. They smiled. Brightly. Possibly bigger than they ever had before.


	6. Alone In the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan touches Phil's arm. Examining the marks. Trying to memorize the moment to make it last forever. They are alone in the universe. Together.

They sat holding hands for a while. Just soaking up the moment. Being content with the things life had gave them. Then with Dan's free hand he touched Phil’s arm. The arm that was being used to hold his hand. Touching the markings. Softly going over the lines. The dull grey colors made him sad. To think that he had really got so low for the markings to all change. Sorry to Phil, the bright, colorful man, for making his appearance so drastically different from that. Wondering what Phil had thought and felt in those times. If he was confused as to what they meant? If Phil felt sorry for him?  
Was that why Dan was there? Because Phil felt sorry for him? Was all of this just some act of pity or some act of responsibility that he felt he had to do?  
Of course that wasn’t true. Yes, Phil felt sorry. Sorry that he wasn’t there for Dan sooner. Sorry that all he could do was talk through the internet for so long. And that Dan was the one that had to travel, not him. And yes he felt he had some responsibility to talk to Dan, to get him there with him, touching hands. Because they are soulmates for Christ sake! They have to be together. But it was also more than that. Phil wanted to be with Dan. Actually enjoyed his company. Didn’t see him as him saving Dan. But as them saving each other. And he thought that maybe, if the markings weren’t real. Never appeared. That he would still like Dan. That somehow they would still find each other. Somehow. And that they would know it was meant to be even without evidence scattered across their bodies.  
Dan continued to trace the greyness. Moving up slowly to each new patch of art. Getting entranced in the images. Entranced in the touch of Phil’s pale skin. Loving every second of this innocent moment. Trying to memorize everything. The way Phil’s skin felt. The way being so close made him feel. The smells. The butterflies. The happiness. Wanting to keep it so he can replay it over and over when he got home. Not wanting to forget even a single detail.  
Phil watched Dan explore his arm. Watched as Dan was so focused. Like his arm was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Perhaps, being all the things that represented Dan, it was the most beautiful thing he had. The markings on him were possibly one of the most beautiful things in life to Phil as well. They were grey. But they were beautiful nonetheless.  
Dan was touching him so softly it was calming. Made Phil feel at home. Not in his house. But a small sphere that encompassed only them. Like they were the only thing that mattered to the universe. Like for a moment they were alone with just the others touch.


	7. The Most Fun I've Ever Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil film their first video together.

“So are you ready to film the video?” Phil didn’t wait for an answer and began setting up his camera on a pile of books, since he didn’t have a tripod yet. But at least he wasn’t using his old black and white web-cam he had in his first video.  
“Yup!” Dan turned to Phil, smiling and holding up a piece of paper” I’ve got all the questions the people on twitter asked us right here”  
“Okay then let’s do this! And remember, let’s have fun, okay?” Phil switched on the camera and stepped back into frame, right alongside Dan.  
They ended up filming for ages. Goofing off and just having fun. The video was all over the place. No real structure to it. This would have annoyed Phil, if he wasn’t enjoying it so much. If he didn’t feel them getting closer and closer. And at the end. When they decided they at filmed just about enough. Dan got quite and the room felt emotional.   
“This was the most fun I’ve ever had.” And in that moment, it was true. Dan loved spending time with Phil. Loved feeling conferrable to joke and be silly. Didn’t feel like he had to try hard to impress. Or that he wasn’t wanted, like Phil just secretly wanted him to go away. Dan hadn’t felt that way in a long time and it felt amazing.  
Phil, before he even processed what it was Dan was saying, tackled him to the ground. Hugging him from on top. Laughing. Then Dan’s words clicked into his brain and he realized what he said. How sweet he was and how important they were for each other. How important he was for Dan.   
Phil straightened his arms, propping him up so he was above the other. Looking at his face. His most beautiful and handsome face. And they kissed. It was sloppy and awkward. It was amazing and perfect.   
The most fun he ever had.  
Now of course Phil edited that part out during editing, like he cut out so many other parts. Trying to make since of all the random things they had done whilst filming. But that moment, that moment he knew he had to edit out. It was to private, to important to share it with anyone. No, that moment was just for them.


	8. I'm kinda done writing this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry to let you down

So this is the end. Sorry. We all know how it ends anyway. They fall in love. And they live happily until at least 2017. But probably forever. With only a few minor bumps along the way. With beautiful marking on their body that they are proud of. That make them more beautiful than ever.


End file.
